Ninjojen prinssi
by Marvelfan93
Summary: Miten Ed Natchiosista tuli seuraavan sukupolven Elektra. Marvel Next generation


Elektra

Ninjojen prinssi

Nuori nainen juoksi Tokion kaduilla kantaen sylissään kääröä. Aina välillä hän vilkaisi taakseen katoille. Vaikka ketään ei näkynyt, hän oli tietoinen perässään olevista vihollisista. Käärö hänen sylissään äännähti. Nainen katsoi sitä.

\- Ei hätää, pikkuinen. Olemme pian perillä, hän sanoi.

Nainen, Elektra, puntaroi mahdollisuuksia paeta Käden ninjoilta. Lentokentälle vei sekä juna että bussi. Kummassakin tapauksessa he olisivat satimessa ja ninjojen hyökkäys voisi pahimmassa tapauksessa aiheuttaa turman. Ei hän ehtinyt kuitenkaan miettiä kovin kauan, sillä hänen eteensä katolta loikkasi lauma ninjoja.

\- Anna poika meille ja selviät vähillä tuskilla, ninjojen nokkamies sihahti.

Elektra ei sanonut mitään, mutta ei myöskään hidastanut. Ennen kuin ninjat edes tajusivat, mitä oli tulossa, Elektra teki jo näyttävän lentopotkun päin johtajan naamaa. Hän loikkasi voltilla ninjojen yli ja jatkoi juoksuaan.

\- Painukaa perään! johtaja karjui.

Ninjat tottelivat vikkelästi, mutta Elektra oli jo kaukana edellä. Lopulta hän pääsi lentokentälle. Elektra juoksi täyttä vauhtia ja onnistui juuri ja juuri pääsemään New Yorkiin vievään koneeseen. Koneen noustessa Elektra huokaisi helpotuksesta ja katsoi sylissään olevaa kääröä lempeän äidillisesti.

\- Olemme nyt turvassa, Ed, hän sanoi ja paljasti pienen mustahiuksisen poikavauvan pään.

Tokion lentokenttäterminaalin katolla ninjat katselivat koneen nousua. Yksi otti esille kännykän ja soitti Käden johtajalle.

\- Olen pahoillani, herrani. He pääsivät pakoon, ninja sanoi.

\- Loistavaa, kuului ääni puhelimesta.

\- Loistavaa? Miten niin loistavaa? ninja ihmetteli.

\- Annamme pojan kasvaa tietämättömyydessä. Kun hän on 17-vuotias hyökkäämme. Katsomme onko hänestä ninjojen prinssiksi, ääni sanoi puhelimessa.

\- Anna tulla! Älä pidättele, vaik mä olenkin sokea, Miranda sanoi taisteluasennossa sauva käsissään.

\- Oikeesti, sisko. Mä en todellakaan halua, et suhun sattuu, Ed sanoi molemmissa käsissään sai-tikarit.

Hän ja Miranda seisoivat Hell's kitchenissä kerrostalon katolla.

Oli kulunut 17 vuotta siitä kun hän oli paennut äitinsä kanssa Tokiosta. Vasta kuukausi sitten hän oli saanut tietää parhaan kaverinsa olevan itse asiassa hänen siskonsa. Ediä huvitti hieman se, etteivät he muistuttaneet toisiaan. Miranda oli ruskeahiuksinen, urheilullinen, sokea tyttö, jolla oli harvinaisen tarkat muut aistit. Hän itse taas oli hoikka, mustahiuksinen ninjapoika. Miranda huokaisi turhautuneena.

\- Monestiko se pitää sanoa? Mä en ole avuton! hän kivahti ja kävi hyökkäykseen.

Ed onnistui väistämään sauvan ja kamppasi Mirandan. Sitten hän painoi sain Mirandan kaulalle. Ed virnisti.

\- Alat olla ruosteessa, hän sanoi.

\- En kyl ihmettele. Sen jälkeen, kun Kingpin ja Napakymppi joutuivat vankilaan, Hell's kitchen on ollu hiljanen, Miranda totesi.

Äkkiä Ed valpastui. Hän oli kuullut hiljaista narinaa. Aivan kuin joku jännittäisi jousta.

\- Matalaksi! Ed huudahti ja tönäisi Mirandan vasten kattoa.

Aivan heidän päidensä yli lensi nuoli. Se osui varastokopin seinään. Miranda loikkasi pystyyn ja yritti paikantaa nuolen tulosuunnan. Ed taas nousi ylös ja meni nuolen luo. Siihen oli kiinnitetty viesti. Ed irrotti viestin ja alkoi lukea.

"Meillä on äitisi. Jos haluat enää koskaan nähdä häntä elossa, tule Tokioon. Nyt näemme, onko sinusta ninjojen prinssiksi. Käsi"

Ed tuijotti viestiä pelästyneenä. Miranda käveli hänen luokseen.

\- Ei se ainakaan Napakymppi ollu. Sillä ei ole niin surkeata sihtiä, hän sanoi.

\- Soita Mattille, Ed sanoi.

\- Täh? Miranda kysyi ällistyneenä.

\- Soita isälles! Kotona on sattunut jotain, Ed huudahti ja kääntyi Mirandaan päin.

Miranda otti kännykän vyöltään ja huomasi Mattin yrittäneen soittaa hänelle pariin otteeseen.

\- Isä on näemmä yrittäny soittaa, hän totesi.

\- Miks sun täytyy pistää kännykkä äänettömälle treenatessa? Ed huokaisi ja lähti juoksemaan Miranda kannoillaan.

Myöhemmin kaksikko pääsi kotiin ja Ed heittäytyi olkapää edellä ovea vasten. Asunto oli mullin mallin. Matt lojui keskellä lattiaa.

\- Isä! Miranda huudahti ja riensi hänen luokseen.

Ed tutki huonetta katseellaan ja huomasi seinällä olevan punaisen kädenjäljen. Matt nousi Mirandan avustamana pystyyn.

\- Ne olivat ninjoja. Yhtä nopeita kuin Elektra. En voinut heille mitään, hän sanoi.

\- Ne oli Käden miehiä. Ne haluaa mut, Ed sanoi ja meni huoneeseensa.

\- Miks ne sut haluaa? Miranda ihmetteli ja seurasi Ediä.

Ed oli ruvennut pakkaamaan rinkkaansa.

\- Minne sä olet lähdössä? Miranda kysyi.

\- Japaniin. Käsi haluaa mut ja saa myös. Mut ei niin kuin ne olettaa, Ed sanoi ja pyöräytti saita kädessään ennen kuin sujautti sen rinkan sisälle.

\- Käsi? Mikä ihmeen Käsi? Miranda hämmästeli.

\- Käsi oli aikoinaan myös sinun perässäsi, Miranda, Matt sanoi ovelta.

\- Mut mikä se on? Joku superroistotiimikö? Miranda kysyi.

\- Siihen suuntaan. Ne on ninjoja, Ed sanoi ja veti farkkuja punaisten trikoidensa päälle.

\- Ninjoja? No se selittää sen läheltä menneen nuolen, Miranda totesi.

Ed katsoi Mirandaa ja huokaisi.

\- Okei. Äiti toi mut Yhdysvaltoihin 17 vuotta sitten. Se halus mut turvaan Kädeltä, hän kertoi.

\- Ja nyt ne on löytäny sut, Miranda tarkensi.

\- Siltä vaikuttaa, vaik mä kyl luulen, et ne ties koko ajan missä mä olen, Ed sanoi, puki flanellipaidan päälleen, veti rinkan selkäänsä ja kääntyi Mattiin ja Mirandaan päin.

\- Mun on aika kohdata kohtaloni, hän sanoi ja veti lippalakin päähänsä.

Kaksi päivää myöhemmin Ed oli päässyt Tokion kentälle. Hän vilkuili ympäriinsä varmistaen, että häntä ei seurattu. Hän oli jotenkin onnistunut pääsemään turvatarkastuksesta läpi ilman, ettei kukaan ollut huomannut saita. Ketään ei kuitenkaan näkynyt. Ed veti rinkkaa paremmin olkapäilleen ja lähti ulos terminaalista. Kun hän mietti, lähtisikö junalla vai bussilla keskustaan, hänet kiskaistiin kujalle ja pää peitettiin hupulla. Ed oli aika varma, että hänet olivat napanneet Käden ninjat ja häntä oltiin viemässä Käden tukikohtaan. Muutamaa minuuttia myöhemmin Ed huomasi kävelevänsä satamalaiturilla. Jos ninjat luulisivat, että hänet voisi helposti tönäistä laiturilta veteen painojaloissa, ne kyllä erehtyisivät. Ed kuitenkin ohjattiin vanhaan varastorakennukseen. Toinen ninjoista veti hupun pois ja sanoi:

\- Tässä on poika, herra.

Edin edessä valtaistuimella istui vanha mies. Hän kyllä tunnisti vanhuksen.

\- Roshi, Ed sanoi halveksivasti.

Vanha ninjamestari hymyili huvittuneena. Toinen ninjoista yritti saada Ediä polvistumaan, mutta lensikin pian toverinsa päälle. Eräs nuorukainen ninjarivistössä kävi nopeasti Edin kimppuun ja väänsi hänen kätensä selän taakse.

\- Kumarra Käden johtajaa, hän sihisi.

\- Anna olla, Kirigi. Poika vain haluaa äitinsä, Roshi sanoi.

Kirigi ei sanonut mitään, mutta päästi irti Edistä. Ed mulkoili Kirigiä vihaisesti. Sitten hän kääntyi Roshin puoleen.

\- Missä on äiti? hän kysyi.

Roshi napsautti sormiaan ja kaksi ninjaa raahasi paikalle kädet kahleissa olevan Elektran.

\- Äiti! Ed huudahti ja katsoi sitten vihaisesti Roshia.

\- Päästä hänet!

\- Sinun on ensin näytettävä, mihin pystyt. Oletko ninjojen prinssi vai pelkkä nappula sai-tikareiden kanssa, Roshi sanoi

Ed veti yltään reppureissaajan puvun paljastaen punaisen ninjapukunsa ja veti esiin sait.

\- Anna tulla, Ed sanoi taisteluasennossa.

Roshi puisteli päätään naureskellen.

\- Ei poikaseni. Ei minua vastaan. Vaan heitä, Roshi sanoi ja heilautti kättään.

Kirigi ja neljä muuta kävi hyökkäykseen. Ed yllättyi ensin, mutta pyöräytti sitten saita ja valmistautui taisteluun. Kinkou hyökkäsi Ediä kohti veitsen kanssa. Ed onnistui loikkaamaan pois alta ja lennättämään hänet kimpustaan potkaisemalla häntä rintaan. Stone oli jo hieman vaikeampi, sillä hän oli vahva kuin härkä. Hän iski Ediä nyrkillä niin kovaa, että hän lensi seinään. Ed irvisti kivusta ja katsoi Stonea, joka rynni häntä kohti kuin raivostunut sonni. Ed kierähti sivulle, jolloin Stone ryntäsi seinästä läpi. Ed ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt vielä huokaista helpotuksesta, kun hänen kimppuunsa kävi kääpiökauris. Ed katsoi ensin kaurista hölmistyneenä, mutta tajusi sitten että täysin tatuoitu kaveri ohjaili sitä. Kun Edin huomio oli kiinnittynyt Tattoohon, Kirigi ja Typhoidi hyökkäsivät. Ed tajusi olevansa aika ahtaalla. Hänen piti väistellä sekä teräviä sorkkia että miekkoja. Sitten Typhoidi levitti kätensä ja Ediä päin lensi jonkinlainen paineaalto. Se iski hänet läpi Stonen tekemästä aukosta. Ed kieri hetken laiturilla, kunnes pysähtyi. Hän yski ja hänen silmissään sumeni. Aivan kuin hän olisi saanut yhtä aikaa hinkuyskän ja keuhkokuumeen. Ed kuuli askeleita ja katsoi ylös. Kirigi oli hänen edessään.

\- Mikä se oli? hän kysyi käheästi.

\- Kuolema, Kirigi sanoi ja sivalsi Ediä miekallaan.

Ed huusi tuskasta ja piteli käsivarttaan. Kirigi huomasi tilaisuutensa ja potkaisi Ediä vatsaan. Potku oli sen verran voimakas, että hän lensi laiturilta veteen. Muut tulivat paikalle.

\- Luuletko, että hän selvisi? Typhoidi kysyi.

\- En usko. Varsinkaan sen kuoleman tuulen jälkeen, Kirigi sanoi.

Muiden lähtiessä paikalta Kirigi huomasi laiturilla Edin sai-tikarit. Hän otti ne käteensä ja hymähti.

\- Hyvästi, ninjojen prinssi, hän naurahti ja heitti sait veteen.

Ed ei kuitenkaan ollut hukkunut vaan virta vei häntä mukanaan. Lopulta hän kulkeutui erään venelaiturin katveeseen. Laiturilla seisoi vanha mies. Ed katsoi hetken miestä, mutta sitten hänen päässään pimeni. Hieman myöhemmin Ed palasi tajuihinsa vanhassa majassa. Hän tajusi nopeasti makaavansa futon-patjalla siteisiin käärittynä.

\- Uuh. Voi päätäni, Ed voihkaisi ja yritti nousta.

\- Sinun ei kannata nousta. Typhoidin myrkyt eivät ole täysin poistuneet kehostasi, kuului äkkiä vanhan miehen ääni.

Ed kääntyi katsomaan äänen suuntaan. Paikalle oli tullut vanha mies, jolla oli aurinkolasit ja valkoinen sokeainkeppi.

\- Kuka sä olet? Miten sä löysit mut? Ed ihmetteli.

\- Löysin sinut ajelehtineena rantaan. Nimeni on Keppi, vanhus sanoi.

Edin silmät laajenivat yllätyksestä.

\- Keppi? Se Keppi? Mun äidin opettaja? hän kysyi.

Keppi nyökkäsi.

\- Aivan niin, poikaseni. Äitisi on suuri soturi ja sinä voit seurata hänen esimerkkiään, jos haluat olla ninja, hän sanoi.

Ed ei ensin sanonut mitään, mutta nousi sitten kivusta irvistäen ja polvistui Kepin eteen.

\- Opasta minua, sensei, hän sanoi.

Muutamaa päivää myöhemmin Ed oli toipunut taistelussa saamistaan vammoista ja harjoitteli nyt ninjutsua Kepin ohjauksessa.

\- Hyvin sujuu. Ja nyt iske, Keppi sanoi.

Ed nyökkäsi, pyöräytti saita käsissään ja iski sitten sait olkinuken rintaan. Keppi puisteli päätään.

\- Täh? Mä sain iskun suorana vastustajaan. Mikä mättää? Ed ihmetteli.

\- Kyllä niin sait, mutta et tunne taistelun kiihkeyttä tai vastustajan tulevaa iskua. Ne sinun on opittava aavistamaan, Keppi sanoi ja nosti sitten katseensa ylös.

Samassa hän heilautti kävelykeppiään kohti Edin päätä. Ed onnistui väistämään, mutta ei Keppi hänen päätään tavoitellut. Sen sijaan hänen keppiinsä osui tantalusmarakatti.

\- Tantalusmarakatti? Noitahan esiintyy lähinnä vaan Afrikassa, Ed huudahti.

\- Totta. Tattoon tatuointi, Keppi sanoi.

Ed katsoi ensin senseitään ällistyneenä, mutta tajusi sitten jotain.

\- Se selittää sen kääpiökauriin, hän mutisi.

\- Aivan niin. He ovat seuranneet meitä herkeämättä, Keppi sanoi.

Ed kiskaisi sain olkinukesta ja käveli kohti pientä apinaa. Hän ei kuitenkaan tehnyt apinalle muuta kuin tarttui sen päähän ja huusi sen korvaan:

\- Tattoo! Sano Kirigille, et seuraavan kerran kun tavataan se saa kohdata kuoleman!

Ed päästi irti ja apina pinkaisi tiehensä. Keppi pyöräytti kävelykeppiään ja katsoi sitten Ediä. Hän nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi.

\- Olet valmis, hän sanoi.

Ed kääntyi katsomaan keppiä hämmästyneenä.

\- Oliks tää joku testi+ hän kysyi.

Keppi ei sanonut mitään, mutta hymyili kuitenkin salaperäisesti. Ed työnsi sait vyöhönsä ja kumarsi Kepille.

\- Aika päihittää Käsi, Ed mutisi itsekseen.

Paljon myöhemmin Ed oli palannut Tokioon. Hän juoksi katoilla kohti satamaa ja varastorakennuksia. Lopulta hän pääsi varaston katolle. Vahdissa oli vain kaksi miestä. Ed laskeutui räystään varaan ja vetäisi toisen katolle kolkaten hänet samalla. Kun toinen kääntyi katsomaan, minne kaveri oli kadonnut, Ed loikkasi katolta hänen taakseen. Ed taputti vartijaa olkapäälle. Kun vartija kääntyi, hän sai nopeasti nyrkistä naamaan.

\- Se oli äidin puolesta, Ed hymähti ja juoksi sisälle varastoon.

Kirigi, Typhoidi, Tattoo, Stone ja Kinkou kääntyivät ympäri.

\- Sinä? Typhoidin iskusta ei voi selvitä hengissä. Miten? Kirigi hämmästyi.

\- Ketä kiinnostaa. On uusinnan aika, Ed murahti ja veti sait esille.

Roistoviisikko kävi hyökkäykseen. Ed onnistui iskemään Kinkouta naamaan ja kamppaamaan Stonen. Sitten hän huomasi ilmasta syöksyvän lepakkoparven. Ed katsoi Tattoota.

\- Jättiläissiippoja? Oikeesti? hän hymähti ja iski Tattoon tyylikkäällä kierrepotkulla tainnoksiin.

Enää olivat jäljellä Kirigi ja Typhoidi. Ed pyöräytti saitaan ja otti taisteluasennon. Typhoidi aikoi jo laukaista kuolettavan paineaallon, kun Kirigi nosti kätensä.

\- Jätä poika minulle. Hoitelen hänet helposti, hän sanoi ja veti miekkansa.

Ed katsoi Kirigiä kylmästi. he syöksyivät toisiaan kohti, tekivät parhaat iskunsa ja syöksyivät ohi. Ed vilkaisi alas rintaansa ja huomasi siinä pitkän viiltohaavan. Hän irvisti. Samassa Ed huomasi Typhoidin lähettävän häntä kohti paineaallon. Hän heittäytyi pois alta ja paineaalto osui Edin sijasta Kirigiin.

\- Aaargh! Tapa poika! Ei minua, ääliö! Kirigi karjui.

Typhoidi näytti säikähtäneeltä, mutta ei ehtinyt tehdä mitään, kun Ed jo iski hänet lattiaan. Ed seisoi roistoviisikko ympärillään, kun hän kuuli taputusta. Ed kääntyi äänen suuntaan. Roshi seisoi vähän matkan päässä vieressään rannekahlittu Elektra.

\- Hyvää työtä, poika. Olet todistanut olevasi ninjojen prinssi, Roshi sanoi.

\- Viis minä aatelisnimestä! Vapauta äiti! Ed kivahti.

Roshi nyökkäsi ja napsautti sormiaan. Kaksi ninjaa ilmaantui paikalle ja vapautti Elektran. Ed juoksi äitinsä luo ja halasi häntä.

\- Voi Ed olin niin huolissani, Elektra sanoi pojan hiuksia silittäen.

\- Ja mä pelkäsin koko ajan, et Käsi tekee sulle jotain, Ed sanoi.

Roshi katsoi Ediä hivenen huvittuneena.

\- Annan sinulle hyvän vihjeen, poika. Liity Käteen. Sinussa on ainesta todelliseksi ninjasoturiksi, hän sanoi.

Ed katsoi Roshia inhoten. Hän ei liittyisi Käteen edes 7000 dollarista.

\- Unohda koko juttu Roshi. Voit yrittää, vaikka millaisia temppuja, mutta mä en liity Käteen, Ed sanoi.

Lauma ninjoja saartoi Edin ja Elektran. He aikoivat juuri hyökätä, kun Roshi nosti kätensä.

\- Annoin sanani. He ovat vapaita menemään, hän sanoi.

Ed ja Elektra olivat aikeissa lähteä, kun Roshi sanoi vielä:

\- Muista nämä sanat, Ed Natchios. Me tapaamme vielä.

Monta päivää myöhemmin Ed seisoi Hell's kitchenissä kerrostalon katolla. Hän ja Elektra olivat palanneet Tokiosta. Miranda käveli hänen viereensä.

\- Älä sano. Mä arvaan. Läski on paennu vankilasta, Ed veikkasi.

\- Nappiin, Miranda totesi.

Ed katsoi sokeaa siskoaan ja he lähtivät juoksemaan kattoja pitkin. Ed katsoi kattojen yllä hohtavaa kuuta ja ajatteli:

\- Olen koulutukseltani ninja. Olen ninjojen prinssi. Olen Elektran poika.


End file.
